Alora
Alora, born in 3,993 BBY on Dantooine, at an early age she was found to Force Sensative, and she was taken for training at the Jedi Enclave by Jedi Master Kavar. At the start of her training, Kavar noticed Alora had an unusual gift, which allowed her to create Force Bonds very easily, something that wasn't normal, Kavar noticed these bonds inspired others to follow her patterns and styles and raised the questions to how she was able to do it with the Jedi Council. In 3,970 BBY Alora was asked to join the Revanchists by Alek, who was now calling himself Malak. 'Early Life' Alora's early life is largly unknown, how she joined the Jedi Order is also unknown, otehr than that she was found to be strong in the Force, and deemed to be worthy of being a Jedi by Master Kavar. She was taken befor ethe Dantooine Council who allowed her to train as a Jedi. ''Life of a Jedi Large parts of Alora's life within the Jedi Order is unknown, however it is known that Alora and Revan met in 3,983 BBY, and also that Revan saved her life in 3,980 BBY on a mission, the objectives of the mission are unknown, so the reasons are also unknown. Revan and Alora have become very close within the Jedi Order, but its unknown how far their relations go. The Mandalorian Wars The Mandalorian Wars, begun some point in 3,976 or earlier, its unknown when the war actually begun, but the Mandalorians attack on the Republic Resource world was in 3,976 BBY. 'Entering the War / Early Conflicts' Though Alora hadn't entered the war at the time Revan and Malak had, Alora had none the less wanted to get involved but was unable to locate Revan to try and contact him, so Alora missed out most fights and battles which Revan had been in. 'Mid-War' In 3,970 BBY Malak arrived on Naboo and requested both herself and another Jedi named Sarah to join him and Revan in their quest to stop the Mandalorians, Alora was thrilled at the chance, and accepted without hesitation. 'Battle of Myrkr' As Alora's first assignment in 3,970 BBY, Alora was sent to Myrkr, a location the Mandalorians planned to invade and use as a source to defeat Jedi having discovered Ysalamir where able to resist the Force, upon arrival Alora and another Jedi named James went to Myrkr's surface while a Jedi called Sarah remained with the Fleet in Order. On the Surface Alora prepared the Defence's, and traps around the jungle with the Republic Army, and once the Mandalorians landed, she helped hold the Mandalorians at bay for a long time, eventually she was overpowered like everyone else, she saw James's death, while Alora and Sarah stood to defend as best they could, they where just no match for the Mandalorians, it was by luck that Revan and Malak arrived to save them. With Revan and Malak arriving the Republic claimed Victory over Myrkr. Final Years of the War 'Battle of Dagary Minor' The Battle of Dagary Minor occurred during the Mandalorian Wars, circa 3,9693,962 BBYBBY. It was one of many early losses for the Galactic Republic as it struggled to fend off the invading Mandalorians. It was Dagary Minor that Alora felt the crushing power of the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders as they continuesly invaded and attacked Dagary MInor, killing almost everything in their path, Alora had to force the retreat since no ships where able to land due to the Mandalorians, Alora was badly injured during this battle. 'Battle of Eres III' The Battle of Eres III was a battle fought during the Mandalorian Wars circa 3,968 BBY. The world of Eres III was utterly devastated by the Mandalorians during their sweeping conquests of Outer Rim and Old Republic Space. What is further known is that this planet's Xoxin fields were deliberately set ablaze by the Mandalorians in this year, continuing to burn out of control even tweleve years later. 'Battle of Duro' The Battle of Duro was a major battle of the Mandalorian Wars, fought sometime in 3,968 BBY or later. According to the former Republic soldier Atton Rand, the Mandalorian assault force at Duro utilized, among other craft, Basilisk war droids which "rained down like meteors onto the orbiting cities." During the battle, the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders laid waste to nearly the entire planet, forcing the population to ally with the warriors against the Republic. 'Second Battle of Dxun' During the initial invasion of Dxun, Alora's shuttle was shot down, but upon crashing she was able to begin defending her soldiers for a short while, until she sustained more injuries and was forced to be kept behind cover until Jedi General Revan arrived to support the crash zone, though Alora couldn't finish this battle she particpated very well even though she sustained bad injuries. 'Second Battle of Onderon' After Revan had cleared Dxun of Mandalorians, she overheard Revan had not returned to the Grey Heart, however since Alora was not in any condition to continue fighting, she remained aboard the Grey Heart up until Revan returned to the ship, after Revan was setting off for Onderon again, Alora went with him. Though she could barely fight, she still held her own for a short while. 'Battle of Malachor V' In 3,966 BBY Revan, Malak and Alora planned the final stages of the war, and after the battle of Althir when Revan crushed nearly every Mandalorian Soldier, the final piece of Revan's plans fell into place, Mandalorians had made their way to Malachor V. Upon arrival of Malachor, Alora was in command of the entire Republic Fleet while Revan and Malak went elsewhere to locate Mandalore himself, sensing that Revan had engaged Mandalore, she continued to give orders to the entire Republic fleet, but the advantage they once had was lost, and the Mandalorians had begun crushing them, she eventually turned to Bao-Dur, a good friend of hers, and gave one silent nod. This was the signal for the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator which tore the planet Malachor to shreds along with nearly every vessel but killed everything on Malachor's surface, it was this act that destroyed Alora, breaking her cennection with the force. 'Awakening on Coruscant and Exile' After the battle at Malachor, Alora found herself in a medical bay on Coruscant, it would be six months later that Alora was brought before the High Council, which began asking and questioning her, eventually Alora was exiled, but was refused to be allowed to keep her lightsaber, so she stabbed it into the centre stone, and turned, leaving the Jedi Order, to begin her Exile. Life as an Exile Full details of the Exile's adventures in the Outer Rim are unknown, but it is known that Atris had orchestrated the Exile's return to known space. In order to trick the Sith into revealing themselves, Atris leaked her return to the galaxy and, predictably, attracted the attention of the Sith Triumvirate. The Exile's return to Republic space occurred in 3,951 BBY, in a time where Revan had vanquished Darth Malak and the last of the Jedi were being hunted down and exterminated. The Harbinger, a Republic cruiser bound for Onderon, had been ordered by the Republic Admiral Carth Onasi—a veteran of the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War—to abort the planned trip and head to the Outer Rim in order to pick up the Exile. She was requested to be given status as a diplomatic passenger and escorted to Telos IV, though it was made clear that she was to be given no special treatment nor to make any indications of her identity. Eventually the Jedi Exile was on Peragus, its unknown what happened after her escape, other than it was Alora who was the one to re-build the Jedi Order with a New Council. The Re-Formed Jedi Order Training the New Jedi, Alora was the one who created the re-formed Jedi Order, and its with her teachings that the Reformed Jedi would set up an new way for the Jedi to be. Alora's teachings where spread through the new ranks as new Jedi where brought in, un-intentional however these teachings where from Jedi Master Kreia, also known as Darth Traya, Lord of Betrayal, however Alora believed Kreia was a true Jedi, and didn't allow the Jedi to know of Darth Traya, in respect to Kreia herself.﻿ Power's and Abilities'' Having trained under Jedi Master Kavar, Zez Kai-Ell and lonna Vash, Alora had learned to use the Force and Lightsaber just like every other Jedi, however Alora was able to create Force Bonds, an unnatural gift, since her abilities to form such bonds was so powerful, Alora was able to also learn to use Force Forms under Kavar and Lonna Vash, these forms where; Force Channel, Force Potency. Alora's training also taught her to use Force Powers such as Force Pull, Force Push, which are most commonly used by the Jedi, Alora also learned to use the force to throw her Lightsaber and guide it using the force, Alora also learned to use Force Speed, Force Protection and Energy Resistance while training under Kavar, under the training of Zez Kai-Ell Alora learned to use Force Wave. Eventually when it came to Malachor, Alora activated the Mass Shadow Generator, which crippled and destroyed Alora, rendering her cennection to the force broken, now that Alora could no longer feel the force, she was but a wound to it, and even non-Jedi could sense this. During Lightsaber training, Alora learned to use Form I: Shii-Sho by Blade Master Kavar at the very start of her training, this led to her learning Form III: Soresu and Form V: Djem-So, Alora was also patient and knows when to use her Lightsaber, and normally relies on Form "Zero" when in negotiations.﻿ Category:People